Anytime
by SkyLark1
Summary: The begging of all of my fics...Heero finds Duo making plans to return to L2.


DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine, simple as that!   
  
Anytime   
by SkyLark   
Beta written by Deathangelgw  
  
  
One October morning, Heero woke just before sunrise. Waking early never bothered him, but his friend that he shared this room and house with hated even the thought of getting up anytime before ten in the morning. Rolling on his side to face the other young pilot's bed, Heero's cobalt eyes were widened with amazement. Duo wasn't there. In fact, his bed had been neatly made, something that would never happen until after Duo had breakfast in him. This sight surprised Heero enough that he sat up in his own bed right away. Wearing his deep blue tank and black boxers, he stared at the bed, making sure that he was really awake. He got out from under the covers and stood to leave the room and went to look for the braided American.   
  
When he reached the bottom of the steps and entered the living room, he could see through one of the large windows that Duo was sitting on the front porch, looking off to the horizon where the beach and ocean met. The sky was just beginning to show bright shades of pink, violet and yellow. "Strange," was all that Heero could say to himself as he watched the other pilot for a minute like that. Finally, curiosity got the best of him as he stepped out the front door and followed the wooden path of the porch that wrapped around the entire home.   
  
Reaching the side of the porch that Duo was silently sitting at, he stopped and looked at the other pilot, who did not hear or see him there yet. It was the first time that Heero had not seen Duo so quiet as he sat there watching the sunrise. The only time he was like this was when there was something on his mind, or when he was watching the stars. He sat there with a look of almost sadness with his legs hanging off the side of the porch, his bare feet sitting on the second step there. His attire consisted of his gray tank top and loose black running shorts. The Japanese pilot took a few slow steps closer to his friend, who now heard him coming.   
  
Duo quickly turned to face Heero. For a second, he sat there, staring at him, lips parted a bit and eyes glued on his face. After a short moment of gazing at him in that way, he smiled his usual friendly smile. "Morning, Heero," he said welcoming. Heero looked at him and nodded, "Morning, Duo." The American then turned to watch the sunrise again. As he did so, he patted the wood next to him. "There's room if you want to watch the sunrise, too," he offered, still with a cheerful tone. Heero shrugged his usual, "Hn." He always did enjoy watching the sunrise. This was the first time that he would be watching it with anyone else. He sat beside the other pilot and sighed in contentment at the peaceful quiet here.   
  
Though their house was a good walk from the beach, the ocean breeze was still able to make it to them, blowing through Heero's locks and Duo's braid. The salty scent adding to the pleasantness of the atmosphere and surroundings. It was chilly, due to the fact that it was almost officially fall, but neither of them let it bother them. There were only two people that Heero was always content to be around...his cousin and (though he would never admit it at this time) Duo. It was strange, but he was happy that he was sharing this place with the 'Baka,' as he would still commonly call him. Duo's presence was always like a breath of fresh air to him, even though all too often that air came from the braided pilot's mouth since he would rarely keep it shut.   
  
Watching the sunrise with him was a warm, comfortable experience. They just sat there quietly for minutes that soon became an hour. Heero surprised himself as he thought, "I wonder if watching the sunset with Duo would be as nice as this." As soon as this thought went through his head, he forced it out just as quickly. Before long, the sun was in full sight as the sky was a bright, beautiful blue.   
  
Duo spoke for the first time since Heero joined him. He didn't turn his head to look at him, however, but he did lower his head. "I'm going back to L2," he said in a whisper. This news came as a great surprise to Heero as his cobalt eyes widened and he turned to the other soldier. "You are?" he asked, with the faintest hint of disappointment in his voice. Duo nodded, "There's something that I have to do." Heero again surprised himself as this time, he let his thoughts become verbal as he asked, "Will you be coming back here?"   
  
This question took Duo by surprise as he turned and looked into his best friend's eyes. He smiled warmly, "Of course I'll be back. I'll just be there tonight and most of tomorrow. I just have something that I need to take care of, that's all. I'll be back as soon as it's done." Heero was a little confused as he shrugged, "Seems a little pointless to be heading out there if you'll only be spending a day there." Duo's smile faded quickly as his face gave a look of loneliness and sorrow.   
  
The expression was unlike any other that the Wing pilot had seen on him before. He cursed to himself, aware that he just said something really stupid and hurtful, though that wasn't his intention. "I didn't mean to off-" he began quickly, but was cut off. Duo forced a smile and looked away, lowering his head again. "It's okay, pal. I know that you didn't mean to offend me," he said with a forced chuckle. "But I still have to do this."   
  
Heero felt the need to try and make up for his statement, which had obviously hurt Duo more than he was letting on. He offered with sincerity, "I could go with you If you want...Keep you out of trouble since that's always a problem when you're alone." Deathscythe's pilot's eyes suddenly widened as his jaw dropped. "Y-You really mean it? You'll go with me?" he asked with shock and hopefulness intertwined in his tone. Heero nodded, "Sure. I haven't been able to see that Colony for very long. The only time I was there was to find you and bring you here with me."   
  
Duo's face lit up as he threw his arms around his friend. "This means a lot to me, Heero. Thank you," he whispered with a huge smile on his face as he held Heero tightly. It was the first real hug that Heero had ever received. His eyes were wide as he simply sat there, arms to his side and uncertain of what to do with the other pilot wrapped around him. After a brief moment, Duo released his embrace as he sat back, sharing his wide smile with the Japanese pilot. "I never had the chance to be with someone for this," he stated as he jumped to his bare feet and ran to the front door. Before turning the corner, he called to Heero, "We have to get packing. The shuttle Howard is lending me will be ready by noon." Heero got to his feet and walked far behind Duo as he ran up to their room. "What is it that you have to do, baka?" he asked himself aloud as he climbed the stairs now.   
  
********************   
  
While packing, Duo informed Heero that he would need a nice, dressy outfit if he had one. This wasn't a problem, since Heero never lacked nice clothing for special occasions, should they ever come up. He packed everything that he needed for the overnight stay as Duo did the same. After breakfast, they took motor skies to the port where Howard was awaiting Duo's arrival.   
  
The two pilots were taken in as they greeted their old friend. "Good to see you both," Howard smiled as Duo tackled him with a hug. "Good to see you, too, Howy!" the braided young man cheered. Howard and Heero shook hands as they nodded to each other. "The shuttle is ready for the trip whenever you are," the old, kind man told them. "Thanks again for everything, Howard," Duo sighed as he headed to the small ship. "Don't mention it, Duo. You just let me know whenever I can help," Howard replied.   
  
From there, Heero and Duo placed their small suitcases onto the ship and pulled into their spacesuits. Duo jumped into the pilot's seat as Heero sat in the copilot's chair. Placing their helmets on and securing their seatbelts, Duo looked over to his friend and smiled, "Ready?" Heero nodded. Duo punched a few buttons and guided the shuttle with the hand controls. With that, they were airborne.   
  
When they entered space, the American keyed in the coordinates that would guide the ship to Colony L2 with autopilot. The two pilots removed their helmets as Duo sighed, "Well, nothing to do now but relax." They both took their seatbelts off along with the rest of their suits. They then just allowed themselves to float around the body of the shuttle. Once Duo was free of the spacesuit, he reached down his collar to retrieve something. The other pilot watched curiously. When his hand came out again, it held a gold cross. Letting it hang from the chain, Duo looked at it for a while silently. Finally, Heero asked, "Just what is this trip about, anyway, Duo?" There was a brief pause before the answer came. The once cheerful pilot gave the hint in his voice that he was hurting. "I'm paying respects," he said passively.   
  
This was not the answer that Heero was expecting as he looked to the young man with what could have been translated as concern. "Family?" he asked quietly. "Yea...Family," Duo quietly said with a nod. Acting as though he was on a mattress, Duo floated with his hands behind his head and body perfectly straight as he stared up to the shuttle's ceiling.   
  
"The anniversary of the Maxwell Church Massacre is tomorrow," he whispered as he closed his eyes. Heero's eyes did just the opposite as they bulged when he heard this. "What?" he asked himself. His thoughts ran, "I don't believe it, I was told by Doctor J about the Maxwell Church Massacre when it happened." He thought back to the story of the incident that his trainer told him. "Only one child was able to escape death that night," he recalled. "But it couldn't have been-" he stopped his thoughts as he looked to the American as he continued to float there with his eyes closed. "Duo?" he asked just as this realization entered his mind.   
  
Duo's violet eyes opened as he turned to look at Heero. He could see just in the Japanese pilot's face that he knew everything now. He nodded with a frown as he whispered, "If you're wondering if that kid that survived the incident was me...Yea. That was me." Heero's jaw dropped for a second as he gasped, "I...I'm sorry, Duo...I had no idea."   
  
"It's okay," the other young man chuckled, "I never told you until now." Heero nodded as he continued to look at his friend. Something inside of the 'Perfect Soldier' began to hurt, it was a feeling that he never had before, but it hurt. He couldn't think of what to say. The pilot that he came to respect had a painful past that he never thought to learn more about. He had just become so accustomed to the pilot's cheerful attitude towards everything that he could not even begin to think of his life ever being devastating. "Are you okay, Duo?" Heero found himself asking suddenly and gently. This question was yet another shock to both pilots.   
  
Duo looked to Heero with a soft smile and some tears in his eyes, which he fought without difficulty. It was just a surprise to see the concern that Heero had for his feelings. He was rarely asked by anyone if he was alright. And the fact that the 'Perfect Soldier,' whom he had come to love, was asking, becoming the support that he needed now more than anything. He bit his lip, fighting more tears as he whispered, "I'm okay. Thanks for asking." The Wing pilot nodded slowly, but still had a concerned expression on his face. Duo looked up at the ceiling again and continued, "Thank you for coming with me, Heero. I could use your support." Heero responded with a small smile of his own as he softly answered, "Anytime."   
  
***********************   
  
Two hours later, the shuttle arrived at a port on L2. The sun would be setting in another two hours. Duo already had made arrangements to stay at a hotel close to where the Memorial Mass would take place the next day. As luck would have it, the room had two beds. The two young men unpacked the few belongings that they brought with them as they prepared to head out to dinner.   
  
"There's a nice Italian Restaurant not far from here if you're in the mood for that," Duo asked. "That's fine with me," Heero agreed. "Wow, Heero! You haven't said 'Hn' almost the whole day! I'm proud of you!" the American cheered. The Wing pilot never noticed this until Duo mentioned it. After learning a small piece of Duo's history, something had happened inside of the soldier that usually kept him passive towards the other.   
  
They left the hotel room and headed out to eat at Duo's favorite diner. Duo had two large slices of pepperoni pizza while Heero had an order of spaghetti. They managed to have a steady conversation the whole time they were there, wonders never ceasing. The subject of the massacre was never brought up. The pilots simple discussed if they would see the other pilots again. It was six months since the last time they were all together. Both young men admitted their hopes that somehow they would all be able reunite again.   
  
Finally, something that Duo had wondered about for a long time came out. "Heero," he began as he was nearly finished his meal. "Yea," his friend replied, looking up at him. "Why exactly did you come to find me three months ago? Of all of the people you could have picked to live with you...Why me?" The Wing pilot folded his hands together as he thought of the answer to this. "Honestly, I'm not really sure," he shrugged after taking time to think.   
  
Duo laughed at the response. "I was just wondering, that's all," he smiled. Heero thought another second and continued, "I just couldn't think of another person that I wanted to live with. After I bought the house, I remembered you saying that you had always wanted to live on Earth, by a beach to watch the sunset." The Deathscythe pilot's eyes widened as he whispered, "You remembered me saying that? I mentioned it once during the war and didn't think that you were even paying attention to me."   
  
"I paid attention...and I remembered," Heero nodded. "You were the first and only person I thought of when I saw the house the first time. So, I went to find you on this colony once the house was officially mine...ours." Duo was speechless. He stared at his best friend with his lips parted and his eyes frozen wide. He was almost on the verge of tears again. Clearing his throat, he managed to put the salty drops away again.   
  
"Thank you for thinking of me," was all he could say quietly. Heero smiled, "Don't mention it. I should be thanking you for agreeing to live with me. I wasn't sure that you'd actually want to drop everything that you had here to do so." "I was waiting for you," Duo thought aloud. His friend didn't quite catch what he said and Duo bit his lip hard, cursing himself for saying that out loud. "What was that?" Heero asked kindly. "Oh! Nothing, just thinking," Duo said with a forced cough as he waved to the waitress for the check.   
  
When they stepped outside, Duo smiled when he saw that the sky was clear as the sun finished setting. "Perfect," he sighed. "Looks like I'll get to watch the stars tonight. Care to join me?" Heero shrugged, "I guess." Duo nodded and smiled again, "I know the best spot." He led the way through the streets.   
  
Howard had put a motorcycle for the two of them in the shuttle that they now retrieved. Duo drove and Heero hung onto him as they rode out of the city. Within a half-hour, they made it to the isolated countryside. There were countless hills and fields everywhere they looked. But there was one particular hill that Duo labeled his favorite. He stopped the motorcycle at the base of a small hill that stood in the center of a massive, barren, grassy field.   
  
The American announced, "Well, here we are!" as he fell onto the grass and stretched out on top of the hill. The half-moon was so close that it was still able to brighten everything around them. But the stars really were amazing as they could be seen everywhere the pilots looked above them. Heero sat beside his friend and watched the serene look on his face as he looked to the heavens. He could never understand what it was about watching the stars that made Duo so peaceful and happy. Again, curiosity got to him.   
  
"What's the point of watching the stars anyway?" he asked. Duo laughed, "What else are you going to do with them!?!" This answer caught the Wing pilot off-guard. He began to chuckle deeply for a second, biting his lip to keep from laughing any further. He lost the fight. Duo sat up and stared at him in amazement. "You laughed!" he gasped. "You mean to tell me that's all I had to do to get you to laugh like that all this time!?!" Heero's laughter stopped and he caught his breath. He looked to the other pilot and smiled, "I just never thought about the stars that way before." Duo smiled and lay back on the grass, "You should laugh more often, you know. You have a nice laugh." Heero laid on his back as well and looked to the stars. He sighed, "Laughter is a weakness." "Let me guess, Doctor J told you that one, too," Duo frowned. "He was wrong, you know." "Maybe," Heero shrugged.   
  
"Heero, you have to realize that the only real cowards and weak people out there are the ones who never open up and allow themselves to feel anything. It takes a lot to trust and feel for others because there's always a risk that you may be wrong doing so," Duo explained gently. The Japanese pilot turned his head to look at Duo. The Deathscythe pilot was looking at him already. He looked into his violet eyes and took in everything that he said. The braided pilot's face was soft and friendly as he looked to him. For a second, it was enough to take Heero's breath from him.   
  
Duo continued as he looked into his friend's eyes, "I took a chance when I got you out of that hospital where Sally Po was looking after you. Something told me that you were a good person, someone I might be able to relate to, not just because we're Gundam pilots, but because we've had difficult lives. I wanted to get to know and understand you more. If I blocked out all of my feelings, I wouldn't have even thought of breaking you out." Heero's eyes widened a bit as he began to understand what his friend was saying. His expression was now one of uncertainty. With a softness in his voice that neither young men had heard before, he asked, "Have you ever regretted doing that for me?" A soft smile came across the other's lips as he whispered, "Not even for a second. If I had to, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."   
  
Heero was beside himself, could everything that he had been taught and trained to be the 'Perfect Soldier' have been wrong? The lesson that he was getting from his friend made perfect sense. And he was so sincere when he said that he would risk his life again to save him. The moonlight that lit Duo's face couldn't equal the radiance that the pilot's smile gave off. There had always been something about the braided pilot that Heero couldn't figure out. He just always enjoyed his presence. Duo was mysterious in how he always made Heero feel safe and even happy when he was there with him. Sharing this time with the pilot was an honor. Duo had been there for him countless times.   
  
Ever since they had moved in together, Heero had begun to have nightmares of his past with the training that he and his cousin had experienced. He would wake up in cold sweats, screaming and unable to move. The American would jump out of his bed and hold him until he was able to calm down, even if it would take hours to do so. He would sleep holding him if he needed that to drift off again. Coming here, he might be able to repay the countless favors like this. If it ever seemed that Heero was having a difficult day, Duo would make an extra effort to cheer him up somehow. He was the only person who could make the 'Perfect Soldier' laugh with ease.   
  
As the Wing pilot lay there, looking at the person who had taught him so much, he thought of how different life would have been if they had never met. This thought was quickly put to rest as Heero couldn't begin to imagine life without Duo...Not then, not ever. "I'm in love with Duo!" Heero finally admitted to himself, the voice in his head gasping. "I love him. I know that now...He's taught me how to love, something I never thought that I would feel in my life. But how can I tell him that?" he began to question.   
  
They just continued to lie there, looking at each other silently. Just then, the braided pilot smiled softly again and turned back to look at the stars. "He's amazing. He probably doesn't even realize how much he means to me...How much he'll always mean to me," Heero continued to think to himself, still looking at the man he loved. "I brought him to live with me because I didn't want to imagine going through life without him there. And he's helped me so many times." His thoughts continued and his eyes focused on Duo's face. "God, he's so..." "Beautiful," he whispered breathlessly.   
  
Duo heard him say something as he quickly looked back to Heero. "What was that?" he asked quietly. His friend cursed at himself and responded, "I-I said, thank you...for saying that you'd save me again if you had to." A wide smile went across Duo's face as he nodded, "Anytime."   
  
The two of them stayed on that hill under the stars for over two hours, just talking and laughing about everything and nothing. There were serious discussions and moments of long silence as well. But the two pilots were just in a state of comfort there with the company that they had. Duo could tell that they had been there for a while and sighed, "As much as I hate to leave, we have to get up early. The Memorial Mass is tomorrow morning...You don't really have to go to that if you don't want, Heero. I could always meet you back at the hotel and we'll head home from there." "Actually, I wouldn't mind going to the Mass with you," the Wing pilot shrugged. Duo smiled as they got up and headed to the motorcycle.   
  
************************   
  
When they returned to the hotel, the two pilots got ready for bed as they removed their shirts. The American left his hair in the braid. It was always something that Heero wondered, what his hair looked like down. Duo had earlier asked Heero if he could have the bed that was closest to the bathroom. Heero agreed, since it never mattered which was his. Still, it was odd that Duo wanted the one with quickest access to the bathroom. Nevertheless, they got under the covers.   
  
Just as Duo was about to turn the lamp sitting on the dresser between their beds out, a question that had been bothering Heero all day couldn't stay in any longer. "Duo," he asked just as the other pilot was about to switch off the light. "Yea, Heero?" he replied. The Wing pilot wasn't sure of the right way to ask the question and after a brief pause, he decided just to come out with it. "I wanted to ask you about that night," he said quietly. Duo sat up in his bed and looked into his friend's eyes. "W-What is there that you want to know?" Duo asked, his smile gone and a look of sorrow on his face.   
  
Heero sat up on the side of his bed, looking into Duo's face. "I want to know how you can stay the way you are after an experience like that," Heero began. "You love life more than anyone I know, and your childhood was a..." "Nightmare," Duo interrupted with a whisper. "Yea," Heero whispered back. Duo sighed, sat up on the end of the bed, and held his arms before him, palms down. Heero was not sure what he was doing this for as he looked to the arms that were stretched out just in front of him. Duo then turned his arms so the palms faced up. In all of the time that Heero had known the American, he never took a close look at his arms until now. He gasped as he saw the old, but very visible scars running up and down both arms, along the veins. "Duo," he cried as he held his wrists gently.   
  
"Sometimes we have to face death to know the importance of life," Duo said as he lowered his head. "I wanted to die every night after the massacre. I can't even describe what happened that night. Every smell, sound, sight and touch that night was just terrifying. The nun and priest I knew as my parents, my friends, everyone that I knew and loved died in front of me that night, Heero. I didn't know what to do and all I wanted was to be with all of them. The next night, I took a razorblade and sliced my wrists up when I went to visit the remains of the Maxwell Church. It almost worked, but a priest who was looking for me found me near death when he came to see the remains for himself. I woke up the next day in the hospital with him waiting for me to wake up. That's when he gave me this," he said, holding the cross around his neck. "It was Father Maxwell's. It had been found on his body and the priest said that it rightfully belonged to me. He said some prayers for me and those who had died before he left. Even though I knew I was on my own, I had time to think about everything. Father Maxwell once told me that anything that doesn't kill us makes us stronger. I didn't believe that until when I was in the hospital. Regardless of how bad things were or how bad they'd get, only a coward would take the easy way out by killing themselves. So, I learned to enjoy life for a change, and I've been doing it ever since."   
  
Duo clutched the cross tightly in his palm as he finished, "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of that night." Heero sat there on his bed, just staring in awe at the figure before him. Duo kept his head down as he continued to hold and look at the cross around his neck. The silence of the room was needed for Heero to decide what to do next. He stood and sat next to Duo. When his glance was met with Duo's, he wrapped his arms tightly around him and rested his head on his shoulder.   
  
It was the first time Heero had ever hugged anyone. Duo was caught off-guard as his eyes shot wide open with the 'Perfect Soldier' wrapped around him. Slowly, he returned the embrace as his arms encircled Heero's body, resting his head on his shoulder. They held each other like that for a while. Still in the embrace, Heero whispered, "Promise me you'll never think of hurting yourself again, Duo." The American blinked as he took this plea in. "I promise," he answered. Reluctantly, they broke the tight hug and looked back into each other's eyes. "We should probably get some sleep," Duo smiled. Heero nodded, "Yea. Good night, Duo." "Good night, Heero," came the reply. Heero sunk into his bed. When he and Duo were comfortable, the Deathscythe pilot turned the light out.   
  
**********************   
  
Heero had a difficult time trying to sleep that night. There were so many things swirling in his head that he swore he was going to drown in them. He spent his time watching Duo sleep. The American was on his side, facing the Japanese pilot as he slept. He seemed peaceful. The peacefulness was not to last long. The braided pilot began to stir, a little at first then he began to moan.   
  
"Duo," Heero called as he sprang from his bed and kneeled next to the bed. The man he loved continued to moan and move about in his sleep. Placing his hand gently against his cheek, he felt the sweat that was seeping all over him. "Duo!" Heero yelled as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. Duo awoke shouting and gasping for air. Breathing heavily and wiping some of the sweat from his forehead, he looked up into the concerned eyes of the Wing pilot. Heero still held onto his shoulders as he whispered, "Duo?"   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Heero," Duo sighed as he lowered his head. "You don't have to apologize," Heero replied as he laid down next to the other pilot. He brushed back Duo's sweaty bangs and asked gently, "Are you okay?" Duo nodded slowly, "Yea. I'll be fine." Heero didn't even take a second to think. He wrapped Duo into his arms and stroked the back of his head. "H-Heero?" Duo whispered in shock and uncertainty. "Shhhh. You've done this for me countless times. Helping you get to sleep is the least I can do right now," the other pilot assured him. "Just sleep now," he whispered. Duo wrapped his arms tightly around his partner as he slowly closed his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here," he said hoarsely just before falling asleep again. Heero knew the instant sleep claimed the braided young man in his arms and gently kissed his forehead. "So am I, hon," he whispered. Before long, he was finally able to sleep as well.   
  
************************   
  
The next morning, Heero learned quickly why Duo wanted to sleep so close to the bathroom. His cobalt eyes opened not long before his partner began to stir. The Deathscythe pilot was just starting to wake when he began to gag. All that Heero could do was gasp as he watched Duo throw a hand over his mouth and leap from the bed, flying into the bathroom. The 'Perfect Soldier' was not far behind him as he did this. Duo threw the toilet seat up and threw up almost violently. He was gasping for air between every release.   
  
Heero turned pale and helped hold Duo's braid back, just before it got in the way. He then grabbed a large washcloth resting over the tub's faucet and ran it under the cold water. When it was drenched, he folded it and gently pressed in against the back of Duo's neck as he continued to throw up. After almost five minutes, the American's sickness subsided as he spit out what was left in his mouth. He crawled up to the sink and rinsed his mouth with the mouthwash that he left there purposely.   
  
Wiping his mouth and still breathing heavily, he collapsed to the floor and forced himself to lean his back straight against the wall. Heero fell to his knees next to him, still pale and with a frightened look on his face. "W-What happened to you?" he asked hesitantly. "Happens like clockwork every year," Duo answered slowly. "I wake up hearing, smelling and feeling everything that took place that night. It's too much and to sudden...My body reacts the same way every time...It's over now." The cold, soaked washcloth was still on the back of his neck. Taking it into his hand, he smiled to Heero, "Thanks. I needed that." Heero nodded, "Sure."   
  
After an hour passed, both pilots were preparing to change. Duo only got into his black dress pants as looked to his braid. He smiled to himself, "Maybe a good brush through this will calm my nerves a little." With that, he removed the band that held the mass of hair together and began to undo the weaves. Heero stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his suit, with the exception of the suit's coat as he finished fixing his tie. As he left the small room and entered the room where the beds lay, he froze as he watched the American finish unwrapping his hair. Duo's back was to him and didn't see the look of awe on Heero's face.   
  
Taking a brush, the longhaired pilot began stroking his beautiful strands from root to tip with his bare hand at first. Duo's hair was much longer than it appeared to be when it was braided. Heero was struck by just how lovely it really was. He would imagine what it looked like down, but none of his day dreams did the real thing any justice. Duo began to slowly brush his hair, still sitting on his bed with his back to Heero. Finally, the Wing pilot couldn't take just looking at him from the back. He cleared his throat, causing the other pilot to turn immediately.   
  
It was Duo's turn to look at his partner in awe. He never saw Heero dressed so nice before. For a long silent pause, the two of them just looked at each other with wide eyes and partly-opened mouths. "Y-You look nice," Duo finally smiled. Heero snapped out of his state and looked to his outfit. He smirked, "Thanks," as he returned his gaze to the beauty before him. "Your hair," he whispered, not sure just what to say. Duo took some of the locks into his hand and looked to them. "You're the first person to ever see my hair down," he sighed. Heero's smirk became a full smile as he replied, "I'm honored. It's beautiful."   
  
Duo's eyes widened again as he looked back to the Japanese pilot. "Thank you...Though I really don't think there's anything about me that's beautiful," Duo almost blushed. "Don't say that," Heero quickly told him. Fighting the urge to go and run his fingers through his hair, he stated, "You...You don't give yourself the credit you deserve." Now aware that he was blushing, Duo quickly turned his head away from the man he loved since the first time they met. He cleared his throat and whispered, "Thank you for saying that, Heero." He went back to brushing his hair while Heero watched, mesmerized by the action. He wasn't sure how stood there, watching Duo brush away, but he silently wished that he could just find the courage to tell him how much he loved him.   
  
At the Franklin Church, Heero and Duo stood side-by-side in the last pew of the massive building. The congregation filled almost every seat. The service was a beautiful one as pictures of the children and adults killed in the massacre lined the alter. Duo was dressed in a long, black coat over his black blouse and pants. He looked like Death walking, his pale face a great contrast to his attire. He did not want to be recognized by anyone in the Church, he wished to remain a ghost after that night the Church burnt down.   
  
Heero just followed his example of when to sit, kneel and stand throughout the Mass. Anytime the congregation prayed aloud, he simply listened to the young man beside him pray. When the time to sing selected Catholic songs came, Duo knew every word by heart as he sang along with the worshipers. Heero had no idea that Duo had such a lovely singing voice as he listened to every word. Duo would latch on tightly to the cross around his neck occasionally. And occasionally, he would feel Heero wrap an arm around his shoulders anytime he lowered his head, being overcome by emotions.  
  
Nearly everyone present in the Church had cried at one point or another. If Duo needed more support than an arm around his shoulder, Heero would take one of Duo's hands with his free one and squeeze it. The gesture would be welcomed with a soft smile from the braided pilot. During the homily, Duo couldn't help but think back to the time he got a visit that he hoped and prayed for when the war was over...   
  
_____________________________   
  
The chapter known as the 'Endless Waltz' had just ended. Duo's returned to L2 with his friend, Hilde. She went on to find happiness working with a young man that had befriended the two of them on the Colony. Duo was content living alone. He always considered Hilde the sister he never had. He was just happy that she had found someone that would look after her. The one person he loved all along had vanished without a trace. Every day, Duo would pray that he would get to see Heero again. He missed him more than words could say. Little did he know that almost a month later, his prayers would be answered.   
  
Then, after work one night, he walked up to the door of his apartment to find that it was unlocked. "What the hell," he growled to himself. He prepared himself as he slowly turned the knob. The lights were on when he entered the small living room. But, there wasn't a soul to be seen. He slowly took a few steps inside, scanning every inch that was in view. "I don't know who's in here, but you weren't invited," he growled as he walked around, looking for any sign of life. "One of us is leaving this place in a body bag...I know Death's lonely," he threatened as he recovered the gun that he always had hidden safely under his couch. As he did this, he heard an all too familiar voice chuckle, "Is that how you always greet your friends?"   
  
Duo's mouth and eyes widened at the voice. Then, he looked up to see Heero walk out from behind one of the banisters. "H-Heero!?!" Duo cried. The young man smiled and nodded, "Sorry if I scared you, I didn't know when you were getting back so I thought I'd wait inside." Duo replaced the gun quickly and walked up to the Japanese pilot. Finally, a wide smile came across his face. "I've missed you, Heero. How are you?" he asked brightly. "Not bad. And yourself?" he replied. "Can't complain...Other than the fact that it gets dull and lonely sometimes," Duo shrugged.   
  
"Hn. Well, I just thought that I'd pay a visit and check up on you. I know you have a hard time staying out of trouble long if you're not monitored frequently." Duo laughed, "You know me too well...Then again, you always did." Heero's smirk grew a bit. Duo motioned to the couch and offered, "Have a seat. Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?" Heero shook his head as he sat on the cushions of the blue couch. "I'm fine, thanks." Duo sat next to him.   
  
"So what really brings you to L2? I know it's not just to enjoy my presence," he joked. Heero's smile quickly vanished as he looked into his partner's eyes. His voice gave the impression that he was hurt by the remark as he inquired softly, "What makes you say that? Maybe that is why I came." Duo gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry, Heero. I didn't mean anything by that...I just- well..." Heero chuckled deeply and looked away. "It's all right, Duo. I understand," he assured him. "I did have something that I wanted to ask you, though," he admitted. "Sure. What's up?" Duo responded.   
  
Heero looked to Duo again and informed him, "I have a house on Earth now. I just bought it yesterday. It's right by a beach along the Maryland shoreline. It's the only house for miles...It's nice inside and out...And it's big, too big for just myself." Duo's heart was pounding out of his chest at this point. "Okay," he nodded as he gulped. Heero smiled warmly, "It could be your house, too, if you want it to be." Duo jumped from his seat and tackled Heero. "Oh my God! Are you serious!?!" he shouted with elation. Heero didn't even really get to enjoy the embrace, as Duo proceeded to jump in his place after the quick squeeze. He chuckled at the sight of his friend. "Yes, baka! I take it that's a 'yes?'" Duo whooped and flipped. "Just give me fifteen minutes! I'll have my stuff packed!" he cried as he sprinted into his bedroom. Heero raised an eyebrow and looked to his watch. "Just fifteen minutes?" he asked himself.   
  
Fifteen minutes to the second! Duo managed to get all of his personals packed into four suitcases. He held the four of them in his arms somehow as his smile was from ear-to-ear. "Ready!" he announced as he began to make his way to the door, waddling due to burden he was lifting. Heero shook his head as he got up from the couch. "Baka," he chuckled deeply to himself. "Here," he told Duo as he took two of the suitcases from him. "Thanks, Heero." The 'Perfect Soldier' shook his head and smiled again. "What am I going to do with you?" Heero jeered. "Nothing! Cause you love me the way I am!" Duo cheered as he led the way out with Heero right behind him...  
  
_______________________   
  
Now, here he was just a few months later, with the man he loved all along. Just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming, Duo squeezed Heero's hand a little tighter. Heero responded by turning to look at him. They looked into each other's eyes for a while. "Sorry," Duo whispered. "Just wanted to make sure you were really here and this wasn't some dream." His partner smiled softly and squeezed his hand back. "I'm here," he whispered back. "I'm not going anywhere, either," he continued.   
  
Duo made a daring move and gently rested his head on Heero's shoulder. He closed his eyes as he thanked God silently for hearing his prayers all along. He soon felt the arm wrapped around him move up so it's hand could softly stroke the top and back of his head. After Communion, which Duo did not participate in as he sat next to the Wing pilot the whole time, there were a few final thoughts and prayers from the priest. Then, the final song was sung. This was by far the most beautiful song that had been selected. Again, Duo sang every word from memory and from his heart. After the song's completion and the departure of the priest and altar servers, the congregation slowly filed out.   
  
Outside, Duo looked to Heero and sighed, "There's just one more thing that I have to do." His best friend nodded and offered, "Are you sure you don't want to rest a little before you take care of that? You've been through a lot." Duo smiled, "Nah. I'm fine. I always visit the memorial plaque that was put where the church stood after the Mass. It gives me a chance to move on again." Heero agreed and suggested, "I'll drive. Just tell me where to go." Duo hopped on the back of the bike as Heero gathered the keys from him and slid in front of him.   
  
From a thicket of trees on the hill just by where the Maxwell Church once stood, Heero watched silently as Duo knelt before the memorial plaque, bearing flowers that he picked along the ride. Heero's suit coat was off again, as it rested over the bike a few feet back. The wind had picked up as it played with his tie and hair. The changing leaves over him added to the beauty of the field as their rustle in the strong breeze soothed him.   
  
The plaque was a huge, marble cross that was engraved with the names of all those who had died in the massacre. At the foot of the cross, a footstone read, "May God bless you and keep you all." Duo sighed as he forced a smile, "Hi, all. It's funny how fast a year goes, isn't it?" He began to chuckle a little as he continued, "At least the war is finally over...for the time being. I owe my being alive to all of you, of course. I know that you watch over me all the time. I wish there was a better way I could thank you other than just saying it. If it wasn't for any of you, I wouldn't be here." He paused and wiped a tear that formed in his eye. "Even though I wish that you were all still here, it's an honor to know that I have so many angels watching my back up there...I just hope that I'm making you all proud. I wonder about that a lot. I'm doing the best that I can. I make mistakes, but I'm trying to learn from them. Anyway, I just wanted to say hello and thank all of you again."   
  
Once this was said, he turned to see that Heero was still standing under the trees on the hill not far from him. He turned back to the cross, then looked to the clear sky and smiled, "And God, thank you for leaving an angel here on Earth to look after me." With that, he stood, placed his hands in his coat's pocket and gave a nod. "Bye," he whispered and turned to walk back to the thicket. The wind continued to blow steadily as he made it to the top of the hill.   
  
Standing just in front of Heero, he nodded. "Are you okay?" Heero asked with great, hidden concern. Duo snickered, "I'll be fine." He lowered his head sadly and closed his eyes. He then felt the Wing pilot's finger lift his head. His forehead was now practically resting on Heero's as he looked into the soft cobalt eyes. A huge tear was running down his right cheek. Before Duo could wipe it, the other pilot took care of that for him. The only sound was that of the leaves that continued to blow all around them.   
  
After a long silent pause, as the two young men looked into each other's eyes, Heero gently wrapped his arms around the braided pilot. Duo began to cry silently again as he wrapped his arms around his friend. Heero took his right hand and stroked the back of Duo's head softly. Again, there was nothing but silence as they went on holding each other. After what seemed like a wonderful eternity, they released themselves from the embrace and looked back to each other. Duo sighed, "Can we go home now?" Heero nodded, "Yea," and wrapped an arm around his companion as they walked to the motorcycle.   
  
On the trip back to Earth, the two pilots floated on the ship again, as they had when they were on the way to L2. "Duo?" Heero asked. "What's up," the American called. He was slowly and surely becoming the light-hearted pilot that Heero always knew him to be. "That last song that was sung at the Mass today...What was that called?" the Japanese solder inquired. Duo turned and looked to his comrade. "Amazing Grace," he answered. Heero nodded, "I like that one a lot...Would you- Would you teach that one to me?" Duo's wonderful smile came across his face again. "I'd be happy to. That's one of my favorite songs." seeing Duo happy again brought a wide smile across Heero's face as well.   
  
The pair arrived back at their house just in time to watch the sunset, the same way that they watched the sunrise together the morning before. Again, there was a silence between the two as they enjoyed each other's company and took in the beauty. The trip home had been a long one, but the pilots managed to keep entertained as they played a few card games and spoke about everything and nothing, the favorite hobby of both of them.   
  
Duo also managed to teach Heero all of Amazing Grace, which he picked up very quickly. They went as far as to sing it with different harmonies as their voices blended beautifully together. Just as the sun vanished, they stood, stretched and prepared to head to bed early. As they entered their room, Duo hesitated and asked quietly, "Heero?" The Wing pilot turned to him, "Yea." "I was kind of wondering..." Duo paused. Heero looked to him with a soft glance once he removed his shirt, leaving the spandex shorts on. "What's that?" he replied. "W-Well...I usually have nightmares about the massacre the week of that night's anniversary..." he informed the Japanese pilot, unable to ask the favor he hoped to request.   
  
Heero understood and smiled. He walked to Duo, rested a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'll hold you as many nights as it takes," he whispered softly. The American's eyes lit up right away as his smile widened. He nodded and whispered in return, "Thank you, Heero." The 'Perfect Soldier' nodded as he slipped into Duo's bed.   
  
After removing his shirt, the braided pilot laid down beside him. Just then, Heero sat up and looked into his violet eyes again. "Can I make a request?" he asked gently. Duo smiled and nodded, "Sure." Heero then rested a hand on his companion's head and requested, "Can you leave your hair down?" The pilot of Deathscythe didn't even hesitate as he sat right up and unbound his hair, a warm smile on his face. The long strands fell loose all around the two pilots.   
  
Duo chuckled, "It's easier to sleep with it down. But, you're the only person that I'll let see it like this." Heero smiled, "To what do I owe the honor?" "Just you," Duo whispered. He laid down as he wrapped his arms around the Wing pilot. Heero then turned the lamp by his side off, enveloping the two of them in darkness. When Heero wrapped his arms around the young man who held him, he heard Duo whisper, "Good night, Heero." Heero whispered, "Sweet dreams, Duo. Sleep well." The soft response from the other came, "I will thanks to you."   
  
Duo then let a deep sigh escape him as sleep overtook him. Heero felt slumber take the man that he loved. Slowly, he began to run his fingers through Duo's long strands. His hair was even softer than he imagined it could be. His eyes soon adjusted to the dark as he looked into the sleeping pilot's face. He seemed at peace for the first time in a while.   
  
Heero sighed, struck by the image. "You have no idea how beautiful you are...Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered. He placed a soft, long kiss on the American's forehead and smiled, "I won't let anything hurt you as long as I'm around, and I'll never leave you. I'll be with you always, hon...I love you, Duo." With that, he laid down and allowed slumber to claim him as well. In the morning, the world would be a wonderful place as both pilots anxiously awaited waking in the arms of the young man that had stolen their hearts.   
  
  
OWARI  



End file.
